Fly Together
Fly Together is the song featured for the first time in a special video called Flora's Courage and it is also heard in the near end of the episode, "Listen to Your Heart". Lyrics |-|English= Even though we have our little battles You're always in my hearth If I don't show it Still you should know it We don't get along Yeah, we get crazy It can pull us far apart But everytime we crash I fly right back to where you are No matter how we fall No matter how we fight You always hear my call We always find the light And when we hit the bottom Love still takes us higher (Takes us higher) Maybe we'll stir it up Maybe we’ll throw it down Love always sends us up Right back on solid ground No matter how we fall We always fly Fly together Even when we're opposite and angry I'm ever on your side I'll always chose you Can't bare to lose you We mist our road on the side of the rainbow But we know where the rainbow ends We look into each others eyes and find our skies again No matter how we fall No matter how we fight You always hear my call We always find the light And when we hit the bottom Love still takes us higher (Takes us higher) Maybe we'll stir it up Maybe we’ll throw it down Love always sends us up Right back on solid ground No matter how we fall We always fly Fly together (I'm here with you) (Nothing's better) (Our sky is blue) (Fly together) (Our love is true) (You're where I want to be) (I'm here with you) (Nothing's better) (Our sky is blue) (Fly together) (Our love is true) (You're where I want to be) (I'm here with you) (Nothing's better) (Our sky is blue) (Fly together) (Our love is true) (You're where I want to be) (I'm here with you) (Nothing's better) (Our sky is blue) (Fly together) (Our love is true) (You're where I want to be) |-|Italian= Questa notte io sarò una stella I tuoi sogni piano sfiorerò E sarò l'alba Che ti risveglia Sarà che tu sei l'aria che respiro L'universo fuori e dentro me E mentre il mondo se allontana Io mi avvicino a te È un salto dentro al blu Oltre le nuvole Caduta libera Senza aterrare mai Sfioriamo terra e risaliamo In un'istante E non mi importa più Se torneremo o no È un salto dentro al blu Senza atterrare mai Perché la vita in fondo amore È un battito d'ali che ci fa volare insieme Avvolte siamo due mondi distanti Che si attraggono e si scontrano Vorrei odiarti So solo amarti Sarà che tu sei l'aria che respiro L'universo fuori e dentro me E mentre il mondo se allontana Io mi avvicino a te È un salto dentro al blu Oltre le nuvole Caduta libera Senza aterrare mai Sfioriamo terra e risaliamo In un'istante E non mi importa più Se torneremo o no È un salto dentro al blu Senza atterrare mai Perché la vita in fondo amore È un battito d'ali che ci fa volare insieme In questo cielo senza fine Continueremo a volare È un salto nel blu Oltre le nuvole In questo cielo senza fine Continueremo a volare È un salto nel blu Oltre le nuvole In questo cielo senza fine Continueremo a volare È un salto nel blu Oltre le nuvole In questo cielo senza fine Continueremo a volare È un salto nel blu Oltre le nuvole Trivia *The instrumental version of this song is heard in the app games Winx Club: Winx Fairy School and Winx Club: Mystery of the Abyss. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Songs Category:Nickelodeon Category:Bloom Category:Sky Category:Couples Category:Games Songs Category:Games Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Season 5 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: Alfea Butterflix Adventures Category:Winx Club: Mystery of the Abyss Category:Winx Club: Winx Fairy School